Adventures of Princess Muffet
by FluffyKathy
Summary: After XX years, we find the monsters living peacefully on the surface. Muffet, princess of the spiders, lives on a large manor and is in a cooking show. Her show has Muffet occasionally using a large purple cannon or swallowing people whole for entertainment. Not everything is de bonne humeur (cheerful). Muffet holds a deadly secret that must be discovered.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Enjoy!**

 **Author's Note:** Thank you Barbacar for putting in a request. Here is the story. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

It was a cold and dark day. A purple spider with long black hair sits in the hospital bed. She lies there as if she was a vegetable. Her name is Muffet. She is the princess of the spiders. Muffet just turns her head towards the window. She recalls what the doctor told her. Dizziness, labour breathing, confusion, convulsions, diarrhea, headache, nausea, and unconsciousness. And this is all because she has abdominal pain? No. This pain is much worse. Muffet turned her head to just stare at the ceiling. Her magic was the only thing keeping her alive. But, it caused her more pain if she used any more than what she is using now. Normally, pains like this go away rather instantly. Muffet thought and thought of ways she could have prevented this. Her mind was throbbing too much to think such complex thoughts. Muffet groaned at her pain. She thought she was going to die alone.

\- XX months ago -

"Come here you malicieux spider!" Muffet yelled at her pet spider.

She wore a sleek red and black polk-dot shirt, with black jeans, long black hair, and red ribbons on her hair. Napoleon, her large pet spider, was ruining the part of her beautiful garden. Napoleon aka Nap roared in a fussy rage. Muffet was trying to get Nap to go to bed.

"Nap! Come here you destructeur spider. You are ruiner the garden." Muffet yelled at Nap.

"Marww." Nap growled like a cat.

His eyes slowly closed as they open wide again. Muffet smiled to herself as she sang a lullaby.

(Song: Au clair de la lune)

Mon ami Pierrot  
Prête-moi ta plume  
Pour écrire un mot  
Ma chandelle est morte  
Je n'ai plus de feu  
Ouvre-moi ta porte  
Pour l'amour de Dieu

Au clair de la lune  
Pierrot répondit  
Je n'ai pas de plume  
Je suis dans mon lit  
Va chez la voisine  
Je crois qu'elle y est  
Car dans sa cuisine  
On bat le briquet

Au clair de la lune  
L'aimable Lubin  
Frappe chez la brune  
Qui répond soudain  
Qui frapp' de la sorte  
Il dit à son tour  
Ouvrez votre porte  
Au dieu de l'amour

Au clair de la lune  
On n'y voit qu'un peu  
On chercha la plume  
On chercha du feu  
En cherchant d' la sorte  
Je n' sais c' qu'on trouva  
Mais je sais qu' la porte  
Sur eux se ferma."

Nap slowly closed his eyes. He fell to his side as he snored loudly. Muffet smiled to herself as she throw over a plaid blanket on the pet spider.

"That is a very lovely song." a familiar voice said.

Muffet looked over her brown fence. Sans opened the small gate door. Sans wore a gray beanie, a t-shirt that read "Bone to be Wild", blue jeans, and gray shoes. Sans closed the door behind him.

"You know it's grossier to not knock." Muffet said with a soft glare.

She slowly walked over to the short skeleton. It's been a while since she seen him.

"French accent? When did you learn that language?" Sans asked raising an eyebrow.

"I went to France one year and have seemed to pick it up." Muffet scoffed. "What are toi doing here?" Muffet changed the topic.

"Well my brother and I moved to this street. I decided to take a walk, a short walk." Sans said chuckling at his own joke.

"Ahuhuhu. Very funny as always Sans. Now if toi esprit, I need to go to bed. I got a show tomorrow." Muffet excused herself.

Sans waved good-bye. Muffet headed inside. She clenched her stomach as she headed to bed. Muffet grabbed her pills and went to a deep sleep.

* * *

Word(s) translations

malicieux - mischievous

destructeur - destructive

ruiner - ruining

grossier - rude

toi- you

toi esprit - you mind

(Song: Under the moonlight)

"My friend Pierrot  
Lend me your pen  
So I can write a note.  
My candle is out,  
I no longer have a light.  
Open your door for me,  
For the love of God!"

Under the moonlight:  
Pierrot replied,  
"I don't have a pen,  
I'm in my bed.  
Go to the neighbor's house,  
I believe she's there,  
Because in her kitchen,  
Someone lit a match."

Under the moonlight:  
Kind Rubin  
Knocks at the brunette's door.  
All of a sudden she replies,  
"Who's knocking like that?"  
He says in turn,  
"Open your door,  
For the god of love."

Under the moonlight:  
Only a little can be seen,  
The pen was looked for  
A light was looked for,  
Searching like this  
I don't know what was found,  
But I do know that the door  
Was closed on them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Enjoy!**

* * *

Early in the morning, Princess Muffet was throwing up in her bathroom. She carefully made sure that none disturbed her. Muffet did not want anyone worrying about her. Once she finished, Muffet looked at herself in the mirror. She looked more pale then before. Muffet decided to the doctor's place yet again. Their description of her working too hard was not good enough. Muffet felt like her illness was much worse then what the doctor told her. Using her magic, Muffet was able to make herself have a bit of color. She smiled at her reflection weakly. How much longer does she have before magic itself is not enough? Muffet pushed the thought away.

Muffet called to her many servants to prepare some herbal tea. That always helps to relax and helps regenerate some magic. If magic is used excessively, it could kill her. Muffet knows that this is a "mini-boss" in the underground. Well... back then. Since living on the surface, Muffet has become more sluggish. Perhaps it is the lack of fighting days that she has now. Muffet tried to think of something else. Making a mental note that she should train when she has the chance. She thought of her life of the surface.

She trained herself to be the best baker she can be. Her pastries are world-renown. She is famous and a tv star. She is a princess. Napoleon's father is dead. Her French accent is getting better, but hard to keep it going. What about her friends? Besides the spiders Muffet has a hectic life. Juggling between the show and her duties as princess it too much at times. There was a sudden knock on her door.

"Muffet?" the familiar skeleton asked.

Slowly, Muffet put down the tea and headed towards the door. With her body still aching, Muffet had to be careful when opening the door.

"Bonjour Sans. What are toi doing here?" Muffet asked with tiredness in her voice.

"You okay, Muffet? You sound terrible." Sans said looking a tad worried.

"This is my first break in ages since mien show. Can I help you with anything?" Muffet tried her best to act more chipper.

"Uh... Right... I wanted to ask if you are busy today, but knowing that now... The kid and my brother are eager to meet you. We are going to the part to have picnic. Wanna join?" Sans asked deciding not to press her more.

"I would love to Sans. However, I wish to be alone today." Muffet said trying not to sound rude.

She felt her energy coming back.

"You sure? How long has it been since you did something fun?" Sans asked.

"Sans, I said pas." Muffet said bitterly.

She closed the door in his face, careful not to slam it.

"... Okay. Good talk." Sans' muffed voice could be heard.

Muffet listen for his departure before moving away.

There were no footsteps. Sans had not moved. Muffet tried not to move too much. Her stomach was still uneasy. Muffet used more of her magic to keep her from keeling over. That did not help at all. Muffet suddenly lost her strength. She coughed viciously.

"You okay in there?" Sans's muffed voice was now very concerned.

"I'm okay." Muffet said weakly loosing her accent.

No. Not now. Why is she having this sudden attack? The doctor said she was fine. That there is nothing wrong with her.

"Spiders! Get the bag!" Muffet said breathing heavily now.

Sans could take it no longer. He burt through the door, accidentally almost killing it. He saw Muffet on the floor. She looked terrible.

"Muffet?! Do you need me to call the hospital?" Sans asked her.

"Pas! I just need the bag." Muffet said as her pain was getting to her.

This was the most horrible the pain has been. This abnormal pain is not something she is used to. Sans saw the tiny spiders carry the bag. He grabbed it and gave it to Muffet.

"What do I do?" Sans asked looking extremely worried.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Muffet breathing was out of rhythm.

She teared open the bag.

"What?" Sans asked as he did not hear her.

"Promise me!" Muffet looked up at Sans.

Her eyes looked desperate. Sans hesitated for a second.

"Sure." he said though not sure if he should.

Muffet grabbed what was inside the bag. It was a SOUL. A green human SOUL. Sans eyes widen in fear. Muffet did not hesitate. She took a huge chunk of it off. Just like that. Muffet was back to normal.

* * *

Words translations

bonjour - hello

pas - no


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sans was quiet for the longest time.

"I am so sorry you had to see that. You have to understand that –" Muffet tried to explain.

"I don't want to know. I thought you were better than this Muffet." Sans gave her a cold glare.

Both monsters got up from the floor.

"I did not kill anyone. I was shocked to find out the medicine I have to take." Muffet looked away.

She was asheamed of herself. She tried to walk away from Sans.

"Medicine?" curiosity filled San's voice. His demeanor changed. "So that is what a human is worth to you? Medicine?!" Sans raised his voice.

He charged at her. Sans grabbed one of her arms rather roughly.

"Sans, you're hurting me." Muffet said not making any eye contact.

"Tell me the truth." Sans voice was cold.

Muffet began to tremble. It was not because she was scared of Sans, it was because the pain came back. Her breathing became unstable.

"I wish I could… But I don't know what is wrong with me." Muffet said trying to catch her breath.

She looked around the room. Her vision became blurry.

"S-spiders… bring the bag." Muffet said weakly.

Nap, finally awake, quickly brought the bag. Upon seeing Sans, Nap growled.

"It's okay Nap, he knows." Muffet smiled.

Sans let her go. She sat down as she devoured the rest of the SOUL.

"How long have you had it?" Sans decided to take his time with his questions.

"I found out I was ill after one month of doing my show." Muffet recalled.

Nap softly let out a purr. Muffet reached out weakly and pet the cute Nap.

"And doctors don't know what you have?" Sans asked finally sitting down across from Muffet.

"No. They say I'm fine. That I just need to eat SOULs daily. I was terrified at first. But the doctor assured me that the people gave up their SOUL willingly." Muffet answered truthfully.

She tried to recall of a time she ever talked this much. Between the job and her royal duties, Muffet doesn't talk to many people.

"I see… and besides me who else knows?" Sans asked looking intrigued than disgusted. A complete 180 from before.

"My boss, the doctor, and Nap." Muffet answered.

She felt her strength coming back now. No more fluctuations.

"Welp! This has been an interesting visit." Sans said with a smile as he left.

"Wait! You are not going to tell anyone, right?" Muffet asked rather desperate.

If people found out, she would be fired. No more baking.

"I think my brother and Frisk would understand." Sans said with a content look.

No. Anybody but Frisk.

"NO! Not Frisk!" Muffet jolted and ran to the door.

Sans casually walked back to his home. Nap closed the door as they left.

"Why not? The kid did free us." Sans said with a lazy look.

"I know that, but if they find out…" Muffet shuddered.

Frisk was the one that killed Nap's father.

"What will happen if I find out?" Frisk's voice came from the front yard.

They were wearing a simple blue shirt, navy blue shorts, and dark gray boots. Frisk still has short brown hair, but it seems darker from the first time Muffet saw them. Papyrus was next to them. He was wearing his green body armor, grey gloves, and grey boots.

"Muffet? Is that you?" Papyrus chipper voice droned out Frisk's question.

Muffet folded her arms. Seeing this spider killer made her skin crawl.

"Yeah it's me." Muffet said as she regained her fake French accent.

"Did Sans invite you to the picnic?" Frisk seemed eager. They are also taller than before.

"Yes, he did." Muffet said giving a soft glare at Frisk.

"GREAT! Now we can all go. Come on. Muffet, I do have a few questions about your show." Papyrus swept up Muffet with questions.

The picnic was nice. Sans ended up telling Papyrus and Frisk about Muffet's conditions. Muffet could barely eat in the same vicinity as that killer. Nap came up to her. Painting and holding a doll. Muffet grabbed it and threw it across her bedroom.

"Don't worry Nap. I won't let that killer get you too." Muffet said lovingly to Nap. Nap did not understand what she meant, but was happily playing fetch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Enjoy!**

* * *

Muffet just heard the yelling. The entire broadcast could go sideways if her people don't calm down. Sometimes being the brains of this operation is troubling. Muffet let a heavy sigh.

"MUFFET!" Papyrus yelled extra loudly. His voice was the loudest out of all the yelling.

It was nice to see a friendly face among the bitter.

"Papyrus dear, what are toi doing here?" she asked as she made her way to him.

Papyrus stood before her. Tall and energetic.

"I just wanted to thank you personally for letting me be on your show. You have no idea how excited I am. Everyone here seems to be buzzing with joy." Papyrus said excitedly.

He seemed oblivious to the fact that the people here were angry at Muffet for letting a nobody be on the show. Her producer was not happy.

"Yes... dear... Je suppose that the energy here is very high." Muffet said in her fake French accent.

She forced a smile and Papyrus smiled back. He seemed to happy just being here.

"I hope you don't mind that Sans and Frisk are here." Papyrus said as he looked around for them.

Muffet flinched. The spider killer is here?! This just turned from bad to worse.

"MUFFET! You on at 5!" someone yelled.

"We better se dépêcher." Muffet said as she cautiously went to her kitchen.

It looked so real. The silver fridge, the black and white cabinets, matching equipment. You sometimes forget that this is all just a prop. Everything works of course, but still... Muffet thought that this was too much. She is a princess, but she never had nice things like this.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" the camera man yelled as he then pointed to Muffet.

Muffet placed on a chef's hat and apron. Papyrus followed her lead. He was so nervous when the cameras started rolling.

"Greetings Humans! I am the Great Papyrus! And I am a Huge Fan of Muffet's Baking!" Papyrus blurted out nervously.

Muffet could see sweat going down like a waterfall. She then placed one of her hands on the tall skeleton's left shoulder.

"Today on Muffet's Baking , we are going to be be making French petit déjeuner. Or as toi would call them French breakfast puffs." Muffet gave a soft smile.

After a while, Papyrus relaxed. Together they made beautiful puffs.

"And that is all for today. I hope to see toi all next time." Muffet gave off her signature good-bye.

"AND CUT!" the camera man yelled. It scared Papyrus for a second.

Once again the place became buzzing with energy.

"This way Papyrus." Muffet said as she gestured Papyrus to follow her.

They went to an area where people were eating. There, Sans and the spider killer were waiting for them.

"You did great bro." Sans said with a big smile.

Papyrus sat down at the table.

"IT was horrible! I started Sweating. I am so Sorry Muffet." Papyrus said as he looked like he was going to cry.

"It is okay dear. I was nervous the first time too." Muffet said as she too sat down.

She decided to drop the accent around them. It was too much work after all.

"But you did not put the wrong measurements in those puffs." Papyrus folded his arms and rested his head in defeat.

"Papyrus, don't be so hard on yourself. You did great." Frisk said with a thumbs up.

"Yeah, bro. You did good." Sans said hoping to cheer his brother up.

"You think?" Papyrus asked as he slowly lifted up his head.

"MUFFET!" a loud voice shook the room.

"That would be my producer. Got to go. You did great work Papy dear." Muffet said in a teasing way.

It has been a while since she has called him that. Muffet gracefully went to her producer.

"She looks stressed." Frisk was the first to speak.

"What? Why would she be stressed. I envy her. She is doing something she loves and people love her. They probably shower her with kisses." Papyrus said envious of the spider.

"Yeah, but you remember what happen to Mettaton. He switched careers after discovering that acting was not what he wanted to do." Sans said as he recalled.

Mettaton used to be an actor before becoming a singer.

"I remember. But he still acts." Frisk pointed out.

"True, but not as much. Dreams change." Sans said in a wise tone.

"I hope my dreams come true." Papyrus said in a hopeful tone.

He was not even sure what his dream was. The Royal Guard is gone. He has cooking, but is afraid to burn the house down. What is even his dream?

* * *

Word(s) translations

je - I

se dépêcher - hurry


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Enjoy!**

* * *

\- The next day -

Muffet watched as Nap ran about in her garden. He looked so joyful and full of energy. Muffet gave a heavy sigh. Nap reminded her so much of his father. Muffet sipped her tea from her seat. The spiders were tending the garden as usual. Some were cleaning the house. Muffet looked up at the sky and began to wonder.

"MUFFET!" a loud obnoxious voice called from the fence.

Muffet had forgotten that she was neighbors with the skeletons. The only think that separates them is the fence. Muffet let out a sigh.

"What is it Papyrus?" Muffet asked as she turned her head.

Papyrus did not hesitate and allowed himself into her garden.

"I wanted to ask you something." Papyrus said rather eagerly as he approached Muffet.

Muffet took another sip. She gave a soft nod. Papyrus sat down across from Muffet. He seemed very eager.

"I want to be you soulmate." Papyrus said now looking flustered.

Muffet spit out her tea. Luckily the liquid did not hit anybody. Muffet coughed for air.

"I b-beg your pardon?" Muffet asked now bamboozled.

"Look, I know that I am very handsome and very good at puzzle making." Papyrus began to list all of his qualities.

Muffet was stunned. Soulmate? But... she is already supposed to marry another. An arranged marriage of course.

"Papyrus..." Muffet began as she politely interrupted the skeleton.

"What is it Muffet? You just tell me what I need to to and I shall do it." Papyrus said beaming with positivity.

"I can't be your soulmate." Muffet said as her breathing became uneven.

Nap noticed this and went to her. He purred. Muffet gave him a small pat.

"Why not? We are already friends. So becoming soulmates is the next step!" Papyrus said with excitement.

"Do you know what a soulmate is?" Muffet asked him very carefully.

"Why yes. It means that we are the super best friends. Frisk told me that is what happens especially if the person is of an opposite gender." Papyrus said sounding so joyful.

Muffet looked at him with uncertainty. Then with rage. Frisk must have given the skeleton a different definition.

"And where is Frisk?" Muffet asked sounding hostile.

"They went to school. They are in college now." Papyrus informed her. He got up. "So, does this mean we are soulmates?" Papyrus asked with hope in his eyes.

"No... we are just friends Papyrus. You should not believe everything Frisk tells you. Look up the definition yourself." Muffet said as she got up.

She looked like she was going to hurt someone. Muffet kindly escorted Papyrus out of her garden. Muffet let out a heavy sigh as she rubbed her temples. She began to clean up her tea.

"Thanks for letting him down easy." Sans said from behind.

"I figured you would be listening." Muffet muttered to herself.

She gave the tea set to some of her spiders. One handed her a letter. It was frilly and smelled like lavender. Muffet grabbed it and just stated at it.

"Besides... I am already supposed to be with another." Muffet said as she gave Sans the letter.

"What is this?" Sans asked as he received it.

"Open it. I want to know what 'HE' wants." Muffet said as she sat down again. Sans sat down next to her.

"My beloved Muffet. How dare you ignore me?! You can't hide from me forever! You know that the wedding must go on. If you don't start showing up soon... Your parents are going to be infuriated. They will be rolling in their graves in disappointment. I expect you to come tomorrow. Enough delaying! I will find you.

\- With love, your prince. "

Sans just stared at the paper he read out loud. He looked at Muffet and then looked back at the note. He reread it to himself.

"I'd like to see him try to find me." Muffet smiled to herself.

"So... you are going to marry this jerk?" Sans asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"God no! He snores and is snooty. Prince Rory can stay in where-ever he is. But... I know that if I do not go through with this I can lose my kingdom." Muffet started out with joy, but ended with sadness.

"Rory? I heard about him. He is that other spider guy. I don't know him, but I heard about how he treats his subjects. You really have to marry him?" Sans asked her.

"Unless I can find another prince, yes." Muffet said wishfully.

She despises Rory, but won't disappoint her parents.

"Welp... you could marry Papyrus." Sans said with a smile hoping to bring the mood up.

"I'd rather marry him then Rory. But alas... I might as well respond." Muffet said as she began to write back.

"You really going to do this?" Sans asked sounding a bit worried.

"As my boss would say, it would bring in more views for the show. And it would keep me at the top of the baking world. I would become be the queen of baking." Muffet sounded like a robot.

"You should take more breaks." Sans suggested.

"And become lazy like you? No. I have a kingdom to run." Muffet said as she went into her house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Enjoy!**

* * *

Muffet watched as the people around her scrambled. Muffet rubbed her temples as she tried to push the loud noises out.

"Muffet!" a voice yelled above the roar of voices.

Muffet gave a heavy sigh. Her boss/producer/whatever you want to call him approached her. He was taller than her. Green-blue eyes and dashing dark brown hair. Greg Rosen approached her. He was wearing a suit. Greg says that he should always look his best for everything.

"Doll! Thank goodness you are finally here." his thick Australian accent came through.

"I am glad that toi are excited." Muffet gave a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry! I got the best pastry you should do today." Greg said with joy. He bushed his hair quickly with a small brush.

Muffet just listed to his instructions. He seemed too eager to try this recipe out. Muffet thought that was just a part of his personality. Muffet listed but all she thought about was Rory. She doesn't even remember what her husband-to-be looks like. Muffet got lost in her own thoughts. She tried to remember the guy. Greg's eyes reminds he of Rory. He was a spider like her. Rory has a light green-blue skin with matching eyes. The last time she saw him was... Um... She can't recall. Rory has probably aged by then.

"Did you get all that doll?" Greg asked with a smile. Muffet nodded. Despited paying half-attention, Muffet was able to make the pastry that Greg wanted.

Then that time of the show came.

"As you all know... our 250th episode is coming bientôt. One lucky viewer will be launched to the lune with me. Together we shall make a gâteau de lune. And once we are there I shall faire the bakery good. Afterwards, we will shoot back to the studio along with the cake." Muffet smiled.

On the inside she was cringing. Muffet set up her famous cannon. Inside, there was an unfortunate person. Muffet then aimed the cannon.

"Until then... we shall do dix cannon shoots till we reach out goal." Muffet gave the biggest smile she could give. The cannon launched the unfortunate soul to a soft mattress, but to the people watching saw the person disappear.

Muffet gathered all of her things. She began to cough. Muffet groaned as she slowly began to walk home. She wonders to herself why she hasn't gotten a different mode of transportation. Muffet walked in silence. There was no more shows for a while. Muffet felt her breathing quicken. She slowed down her walk. Muffet felt her vision waver. She could not see very well. Muffet began to walk like she was drunk.

"Hey! What's up sugar plum?" Sans casually joked.

He must have just arrived. Muffet felt her breathing become uneven.

"Not much you silly skeleton." Muffet joked back weakly.

She had no idea how much farther her house was. Her vision faded in and out.

"You okay?" Sans asked.

He sounded like he was to the right of her. Muffet's breathing became erratic. She fell to the ground. Did she eat the SOUL? She tires to remember. Muffet passes out.

Moments later... Muffet opens her eyes. She looks around the place she is in. It is not her house.

"Greetings Muffet." a familiar yet unfamiliar voice said from the corner in the room.

* * *

Word(s) translations

bientôt - soon

lune - moon

gâteau de lune - moon cake

faire - make

dix - ten


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Enjoy!**

* * *

Muffet looked around the room. Her vision was still blurry.

"Who is there?" she asked sounding a bit hostile.

"Oh! Is this how you treat an old friend?" the voice asked. The voice sounded like it was muffled or distorted.

She couldn't tell. Muffet looked at the source of the voice. It seemed to be a skeleton that was melting?

"I don't recognize you." Muffet said in a hushed tone.

She did not want to speak louder. Her throat hurts.

"I helped you and Rory when you were younger. Your parents allowed me to take care of you." the voice said sending a chill down Muffet's spine.

He started walking towards her. Muffet got defensive.

"Don't you dare get close! I don't know you." Muffet said as she tried not to stain her voice.

"My, my! How feisty! You have changed spider princess." The voice said and smiled in a odd way.

Her vision finally came back. Muffet felt the goopy skeleton grab two of her arms. More hands appeared and pined down her other hands. This creature was on her.

"You have grown all right. You look even more lovely." The voice said as he stroked her cheek.

Muffet used her magic to send the skeleton backwards. She breathed heavily.

"Don't touch me." Muffet hissed. The duo were sent to a fight space. She wobbled as she got up.

"He he he!" the skeleton let out a crazed laugh. "You are really something, Muffet." the skeleton then used a blaster.

It looked similar to Sans. Muffet tried to not get hit. Her breathing became uneven. Did she eat the SOUL today? Muffet fell down as a bone tripped her.

"You!?" Muffet looked up at the skeleton. The skeleton looked down at her.

"You got stronger. Impressive. But is this how you truly treat an old friend?" the skeleton asked her as he tilted his head.

"That voice... that face... I remember, but I don't." Muffet muttered to herself.

She tried to remember when she saw this guy. The skeleton teleported behind her. He used his extra hands to hold her.

"LET ME GO!" Muffet yelled as she stained her voice.

"I can tell you are close to being like me. I won't be alone anymore. I just need you to fail faster." the voice said as it seemed to go crazy.

Muffet yelled as she felt the goo crawl on her skin. The skeleton grabbed her SOUL. It was a dim white light. The SOUL was slowly being consumed by the void.

"Soon... I won't be alone." the skeleton said with a smile.

"AHHH!" Muffet used one of her stronger moves.

She turned the skeleton's SOUL purple. Using her stings, she sent a barrage of spiders at the crazy skeleton. The skeleton had difficulty dodging the move. He let go of her SOUL. Muffet ran away. She can't keep fighting like this. She ran into Sans.

"WHOA THERE! Muffet you okay?" Sans said as they collided.

He got up first. Sans extended his arm to her. Muffet looked pale. She hesitated. Muffet looked back only to see the shadow of the skeleton that attacked her. Muffet quickly dusted herself and got up on her own.

"I'm fine. Just wondering why I am not home." Muffet said as she put on a brave face.

Sans saw passed her facade, but decided to ask her later.

"Okay then. You are at our place. After you passed out, I took you here." Sans explained as he began walking to the kitchen.

Muffet followed him. Papyrus was there cooking a meal. The spider killer was helping them.

"Hey Muffet, you feeling better?" Papyrus asked.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me Sans, but I must get going." Muffet said simply.

She was still shaken.

"Stay for dinner?" Frisk asked innocently.

It was rather disgusting that this creature was acting so innocent.

"No thanks." Muffet waved off Frisk rather hostile.

She began to walk towards the door.

"I don't think your people will mind if you are a bit late. Besides, I made your favorite meal. Lasagna!" Papyrus said with a smile.

He put the sizzle, cheesy goodness on the dining table. Muffet smelled the delectable goodness.

"One slice would not hurt." Muffet said with a soft smile. Papyrus beamed.

"As your soulmate, I must do my best to make sure you smile and that you are safe from bad people." Papyrus said as he set the table with Frisk.

Sans just sat down and waited for food. Muffet sat down next to the short skeleton.

"Papyrus... I think a soulmate is not something you want to be with me." Muffet tried to be as gentle as possible.

She does not have many friends at work. Muffet does not like seeing Papyrus so sad. When the monsters were in the underground, Papyrus would help Muffet when he wasn't doing Royal Guard business. Perhaps he just misses those days. Especially since the guards disbanded.

"Why not?" Papyrus asked as he slowly sat down across from Muffet.

"I think you should be my guard." Muffet said as she took a sip from her cup.

Sans eyed her. He tried to read her. Frisk on the other hand just smiled.

"WHAT?! ME! R-REALLY?" Papyrus said as he jolted up.

"I know you miss those days of being a Royal Guard. So, what do you say? I will pay you of course. And you can take as many breaks as you want." Muffet said with a smile. Frisk had a huge smile.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Frisk said as they looked impressed.

"Papyrus?" Sans asked his brother whom was overcome with such joy.

"WOWIE! I'm going to be a guard! I shall protect you the very best I can!" Papyrus said with such determination.

Muffet closed her eyes for a bit. "I expect you to start tomorrow. You have no schedule, so we can talk about that tomorrow. Till then. To Papyrus!" Muffet opened her eyes as she raised her cup.

All the others did the same. "To Papyrus!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Enjoy!**

* * *

Greg Rosen went to go meet up with Muffet after the recording ended. He wanted to talk about the 250th special. It was only 9 episodes away.

"So... I know we are going to launch you to the 'moon' with a special guest, but I do have concerns." Greg began as he took a sip of tea.

He has been to Muffet's house before. Greg still feels like a foreigner. Nap always seems to rub his legs roughly. Muffet says it is because Nap just wants to play with Greg. Greg watched as Papyrus handed out some cookies with the tea. He looked at Muffet after looking around her house. Muffet seemed to be in a daze. She looked worse then before.

"Have you been taking your medicine?" Greg changed the subject.

"Uh? Oh! I- Yes... I have." Muffet said quickly as she snapped out of her daze.

"I know this form of medicine is a bit odd." Greg said calmly.

He was unsure about what medicine she was taking. Greg always talks to Muffet's doctor every time they go there. The doctor prescribed Muffet a medication that Greg was not allowed to see. He gave a worried look as his star. Papyrus noticed Greg's worried face. He sat down at the table to ease the dead air.

"So... Mr. Rosen, did you always live here?" Papyrus asked with a smile. Greg looked at Papyrus.

"No. I am actually from Australia. I came here when I was 10 I believe." Greg said as he took a cookie. Muffet looked at Greg in a curious way.

"How did you become a producer?" Muffet asked as she gave Nap a gentle pet.

"I was fascinated with making a show. But, I never knew what kind of show you Americans like. We Aussies had this famous baking show I used to watch when I was young. So when I went to school and got my degree, I decided to do something similar." Greg said as he used a napkin to get rid of the crumbs.

"Wowie! That is mighty impressive Mr. Rosen." Papyrus said with joy.

"Papyrus... Please stop being so formal. We are all friends here." Muffet said as she took a sip of tea.

"It is fine, Muffet. I don't mind at all." Greg let out a chuckle.

"Very well then. How did the two of you meet?" Papyrus asked once the dead air had become lively.

"Dearie, we met in Paris." Muffet said as nostalgia filled her.

"I was visiting Paris with my folks. I was working as a member for another show I did not like. When I met Muffet, she gave me a run for my money." Greg slapped his leg as he remembered that day.

"That is true. I scared the poor fellow. He was pale as a ghost." Muffet said as she gave as small laugh.

"Really? Have you never seen a monster?" Papyrus asked out of curiosity.

"No, never. Muffet was the first monster I saw. I had no idea that Mt. Ebott had monsters underground. When I saw her, I fell into the water." Greg said as he was embarrassed. He began to fidget.

"Oh Greg! I think that it is perfectly natural reaction. Especially when I took you out of the water. What is it that you called me?" Muffet said with a slight blush.

"I called her an angel. I thought I died and went to heaven." Greg said as he let out a laugh. Papyrus relaxed as the air became lively by the second. He gave a soft smile at what he had just accomplished.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Enjoy!**

* * *

Papyrus had attended Muffet all day. She was getting a break after airing the 5th episode. The two were out in the garden.

"Are you excited fro the 250th episode of your show?" Papyrus asked with eagerness.

He tried not to overwater the plants. Muffet looked up from her lawn chair.

"I suppose so. I heard Greg say he got one of the secretaries to send a letter to Rory. Greg wants Rory to be the 'special' guest on the show." Muffet said with no energy.

She looked very ill.

"If Greg treats you this way for view, then why work for him?" Papyrus asked. He accidentally overwatered a small bush.

Upon hearing Nap's low growl, Papyrus quickly watered the remaining plants.

"Greg is actually a train-wreck. He comes to the studio looking like he hasn't slept in days. He is a pig! But, Greg treats me well. In fact, it was Greg who noticed that I was getting sick." Muffet recalled.

She watched the lazy clouds go by.

"It sounds like he is a very good friend." Papyrus smiled as he placed the water hoe away.

"Yeah... I even saw him without a shirt once because he was having a terrible day. He asked me to-" Muffet blushed a bit.

"HE WAS SHIRTLESS!" Papyrus looked at Muffet with bewilderment.

"(chuckles) Now, now Papy. Don't get so riled up. You should go home now. That is it for the day." Muffet teased him.

Papyrus gave Muffet a dead-pan look. It is the same look he gives to Sans for telling a bad joke.

"(sigh) Very well then. Have a good afternoon Muffet." Papyrus calmed himself as he exited gracefully.

Muffet waved good-bye to the tall skeleton.

As Papyrus headed home, he saw Frisk through the living room window. They seemed to be staring out the kitchen window. He unlocked the door before asking his question.

"Human? What are you looking at?" Papyrus asked as he closed the door.

Frisk jumped and seemed to be caught off-guard.

"N-Nothing just... Washing this window?" Frisk sounded nervous.

"Hmm.." Papyrus looked skeptical, but shrugged it off.

He headed up the stairs to his room. Frisk smiled at this. They carefully opened up the window. The window looked over Muffet's garden. Frisk grabbed a kitchen knife and cloth. Carefully, Frisk wrapped the handle with the cloth.

Frisk headed over to Muffet's place by skillfully climbing down the window. Being ninja swift, Frisk got close to a now sleeping Muffet.

"Time to say good-bye indeed." Frisk said softly to themselves. Frisk's eyes turned red. They raised the knife high in the sky before striking down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Enjoy!**

* * *

The knife cut the air at a blazing speed. A small yelp escapes from Nap as he protects his queen from the intruder. The knife is deep and near one of his legs. Nap lets out a growl and shoots daggers at Frisk. Frisk just looks unhappy as they pushes the knife further. Nap refuses to move.

"Frisk?" a familiar skeleton voice calls from next door.

Frisk drops the knife behind a bush. Being quick and witty, Frisk climbed through the window that they left open. Frisk then went back to "cleaning" the window. They quickly placed latex gloves over their bloody hands.

"There you are kiddo." Sans said with relief as he spotted Frisk.

"Sans! I'm not a kid anymore." Frisk said as they rolled their brown eyes.

"Heh. Sorry. Can't believe that time flew by so fast." Sans said as his smile was replaced with horror. "Oh my gosh!" Sans quickly teleported to Muffet's backyard.

Frisk saw the small trail of blood they must have left. After scolding themselves mentally, Frisk chucked to themselves as they put on a worried look.

Arriving at Muffet's backyard, Sans saw the very injured Nap. Nap tried to wake up Muffet, but was too weak to call her. Nap was barely standing as he was softly nudging one of Muffet's hand. Sans rushed to the spider cupcake.

"You alright?" Sans asked Nap.

Nap let out a grow as soon as he saw Frisk. Sans gave the creature a confused look before kneeling on the floor.

"Easy there buddy. We mean you no harm. Right, Frisk?" Sans asked nervously.

Nap got into an attack position. Frisk walked up to where Sans was kneeling. They then passed the worried skeleton. Frisk was dangerously close to Nap.

"Hey, Napoleon. It's me Frisk." Frisk said sweaty. Nap had enough of Frisk and attacked them.

Nap bit Frisk's right arm. More like teething. Nap does not have sharp teeth. It feels like he is giving Frisk a massage. Sans stood up as he slowly pulled out the knife from Nap. Nap let's out a loud howl of pain.

"DON"T WORRY! I'm here to protect you!" Papyrus said as he jumped out of his bedroom window.

Papyrus must of heard the noises from Muffet's house. He did a backflip in the sky and made a perfect landing.

"WHO dares hurt the spider princess?" Papyrus asks as he looks wildly.

He then spots Sans and Frisk.

"GASP! Sans?! You are the intruder?" Papyrus asks as he looked shocked. So shocked that his eyes looked like googly-eyes.

"Uh... Bro... this is not what it looks like." Sans said as he began to sweat.

He dropped the bloody knife that was near a bush. Nap continues to chew on Frisk.

"I'm here too." Frisk said in a monotone tone.

"Human this does not involve you." Papyrus said with a huff. He walked over to the "culprit". "Sans, did you hurt Nap?" Papyrus asks as he strokes his invisible beard.

"No." Sans answers as he eyes Frisk.

"Okay... this is actually kinda fun." Frisk said with a smile as they gave a gentle pat to Nap. Nap just chewed on Frisk faster.

"Hmmm... Suspicious." Papyrus said as his eyes shifted to Muffet.

She was sleeping very peacefully. Too peaceful and not breathing.

"Bro. Frisk and I came here cause I saw a small trail of blood. I think someone attack -" Sans was about to finish when he got interrupted.

Papyrus picked up Muffet, bridal style, out of the blue.

"Paps?" Frisk gave him a look of confusion.

"We must go to the hospital." Papyrus said with energy.

"Don't you mean the vet?" Sans raised an eyebrow. Papyrus thinks for a bit.

"Very well then. Human. You take Nap to the vet. Sans and I shall go to the doctors." Papyrus said with urgency.

"Alright." Frisk shrugged as they biked to the vet with Nap still chewing.

"Bro?" Sans was still confused.

"Come on Sans. Time to use one of your 'short-cuts'." Papyrus said as he looked determined. Sans had no idea what just happened, but listened to his brother.

It started to get colder as the day went on. Muffet laid in her hospital bet as her mind throbbed with so much pain. Muffet truly did think she was going to die.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a sunny and slightly windy day. A purple spider with long black hair sits in the hospital bed. She lies there as she thought about her small spider pet. Muffet just turns her head towards the window. She recalls what Papyrus told her.

He found Sans and the spider killer standing near her. Papyrus believes that his brother did not attack her. However, her difficult breathing made it hard to think. This pain was too much for her. Not even a human SOUL could help with this unbearable pain.

Muffet turned slowly to look at the dull ceiling. Her magic felt as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. Muffet felt drained as she desperately tried to cling onto life. Muffet could feel her health declining. Using her weak arms, Muffet called in a nurse. This nurse managed to stabilize Muffet in time.

A few minutes later, a familiar yet bothersome face appeared.

"My Love!" Prince Rory cried his crocodile tears.

His powder skin looked very soft. Rory wore navy blue royal pants, a sapphire shirt, a light blue stash, Oxford blue shoes, and short black hair. Part of Rory's hair covered two of his deep sapphire eyes. Rory rushed to his fiancée's side.

"How are you my dearest dear? Are you hurt? Are you functioning? Do you need CPR from me?" Rory gently grabbed one of Muffet's hand.

Muffet gave him a look of disinterest. She pulled her hand away.

"I'm fine." Muffet muttered with a weak voice.

"Did you say something dearest?" Rory asked with a fake worried look.

"Hello!" Papyrus chimed as he and Sans entered the room.

"My, my! What are these peasants doing in my Muffin's room?!" Rory asked in a very hostile tone. He gave the skeletons a look of disgust.

"Oh! You must be Rory. I'm Papy-" Papyrus was about to introduce himself.

Rory suddenly clapped his hands twice. Two spiders that looked like a slightly bigger version of Nap came into the room.

"Take the garbage out, pronto." Rory commanded his soldiers. Both soldiers let out a low growl.

"Easy there, bud! We are Muffet's friends." Sans tried to defend his brother and himself.

Sans and Papyrus were cornered by the spider guards.

"Enough!" Muffet yelled as loud as she possibly could.

Her throat being hurting. She coughed. Papyrus was the first to react. He got her a napkin. Muffet coughed out dark colored blood. She looked up at Papyrus with a soft smile. Muffet looked paler then before. Papyrus discarded the napkin.

"Are you okay Muffet?" Papyrus gave her a very worried look.

"I'm fine. But don't let Rory push you around." Muffet said horsely. She coughed again.

Sans slowly made his way to the other side of Muffet's bed.

"Muffet! Why do you have peasants near you!" Rory raised his voice in anger. Muffet whispered into Papyrus's ear.

"Muffet says that we are telling the truth. She also tells you to lower your voice." Papyrus said gently to Rory.

Rory huffed and left the room with his security spiders.

"Muffet. I got to ask you something." Sans finally spoke up in a soft tone. He looked at Muffet who had fallen asleep.

"Neh... It looks like you have to tell her when she is awake." Papyrus said as he gave his brother a sad look.

"... Yeah... Get well Muffet." Sans said softly as he and Papyrus left the room.

The two skeletons waited outside for a bit. It seemed like Prince Rory left.

"Sans! Papyrus!" Frisk ran up to them. They were out of breath.

"What is it human?" Papyrus asked. Frisk looked up at the skeleton brothers with sadness in their eyes.

"Is Nap - ?" Sans began but stopped himself.

"Yeah." Frisk said as they looked defeated. On the inside, Frisk smiled.

"Should we tell Muffet about Nap?" Papyrus asked in an unsure voice. He began to fidget with his gloves.

Sans closed his eyes for a few moments.

"(Sigh) I'm afraid so." Sans said as he reopened his eyes.

"Nap is dead?" Rory interjected himself into the conversation. Frisk jumped out of fear.

"This is none of your concern." Sans said as he got in-front of his brother.

Frisk walked over to the skeletons. Rory just smiled in a sly manner.

"It is my concern! Muffet is my bride to be." Rory put 4 arms on his his with crossing the remaining two.

"But you let your guards attack my brother and I." Papyrus pointed out.

"A small hiccup." Rory said as he rolled his eyes. He relaxed his posture.

"A hiccup?" Sans said as he raised his voice. Papyrus noticed that Sans's eye was glowing.

"We just got on the wrong foot." Papyrus quickly said as he walked over to Rory.

"I'm Papyrus and this is my brother Sans and my good human friend, Frisk." Papyrus extended his hand. Rory muttered something very softly before shaking Papyrus hand.

"Charmed." Rory simply said with a fake smile.

Sans calmed himself down thanks to Frisk.

"We were thinking of telling Muffet that Nap is gone." Frisk explained.

"Napoleon is dead?!" Rory exclaimed.

"Hush now. We don't want Muffet to know." Sans scolded the prince.

"Napoleon is... I mean - was the son of a gift from her parents. It was the last one she got before..." Rory said with a sad look.

"The son of her gift?" Papyrus raised an eyebrow.

"Napoleon is Aunna's son." Rory explained.

"What happened to this Anna?" Sans asked.

"It's pronounced Aunna! She died during a human's journey though the underground." Rory said as he sat down. The skeletons and Frisk sat across from him.

"You mean... when I fell?" Frisk asked carefully. Frisk hoped that they were careful when they killed Anna. Sans gave Frisk an odd look. Frisk saw Sans's face and began to sweat.

"Oh! Yeah. I've almost forgot that the person who freed us was you, Frisk." Rory said with a kind smile.

"It's alright." Frisk replies nervously. You feel your sins crawling on your back like a spider.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Enjoy!**

* * *

Frisk looked around the room nervously.

"Frisk…" Sans voice was deep and made the mood dangerous.

"I didn't do anything!" Frisk quickly replied from their chair.

"Human, please don't yell. We are in a hospital." Papyrus said in a gentle tone.

"If memories serve me right. After you visited Muffet at her home, Aunna was found dead." Rory said as he pulled out a device that looked like a camera. Frisk began sweating profusely.

"Frisk?" Papyrus asked as he put two and two together.

Frisk looked at Papyrus with a face that begged him not to ask them.

"Regardless of what happened to Aunna, I know that Muffet became very angry at you Frisk." Rory pointed out. The device that Rory pulled out was not a camera, but an odd-looking phone. Rory then looked at Frisk. He made his legs come closer to one another and leaned forward.

"Tell me Frisk… Did you kill Aunna?" Rory asked as he placed two of his hands on his closed lap. Frisk did not like this question from this intimidating looking spider. "I won't be mad." Rory added softly.

Sans and Papyrus watched as Frisk fell apart.

"I didn't mean to kill Aunna. Muffet was trying to kill me. It was out of self-defense." Frisk squeaked with information. They began to cry.

"Says the person who went through the underground making everyone their friend." Rory mutters as he straightened himself.

"Kid… you lied?" Sans asked as he was not sure if he should be angry or relived. Sans looks at Frisk with wild eyes.

"Frisk, why would you lie to us?" Papyrus asked as well. Frisk rubbed their eyes from their tears.

"Hush now." Rory got up of his chair. Rory grabbed a nearby tissue box. He then kneeled down in front of Frisk and gave them the box.

"I did say I would not be mad, Frisk. But, you still have to answer your friends' questions." Rory told them in a gentle tone.

"(hiccup) Okay… (hiccup) I did not mean to lie to you two." Frisk said through their sobbing. Frisk took a tissue and blew their nose.

"I just got so scared. (hiccup) I wasn't able to make Muffet my friend as I had originally wanted. (blows nose) I keep dying over and over. No matter how much I begged, she would not stop." Frisk said as they slowly calmed down.

"Human. I have known Muffet before you fell to the underground. I distinctly remember that I, the Great Papyrus, sent her a letter asking Muffet not to harm you." Papyrus said as he recalled that day.

"I guess she never got it on time…" Sans commented softly.

Frisk looked to their side to meet Papyrus in the eyes. "I'm really sorry." Frisk apologized for what they had done.

Rory smiled at Frisk's accomplishment and stood up proudly.

"I don't know about you all, but I think we should eat something in this quaint hospital." Rory chimed.

"I'll help you." Sans said in a normal volume.

Sans and Rory went to a section of the hospital to get food for the others. As they waited in line to get food, Sans struck up a conversation.

"I don't mean to be rude… but I thought you were a stuck-up jerk." Sans said honestly.

"I do have to apologize for my actions. I was not thinking straight when I heard that Muffet was here." Rory gave Sans a sheepish smile.

"It's alright bud." Sans accepted his apology.

The duo managed to get food and drinks for the group. The two headed back to the group.

"I saw your letter that you sent to Muffet. Actually, I read it to her. You really gonna marry her?" Sans asked as he carried a drink and a single tray.

"A letter? I never sent Muffet a letter." Rory replied as he looked confused at first. He was careful not to drop the 3 drinks and trays. "Letter… I think my mother must have written it." Rory seemed embarrassed by this thought.

"Your mother?" Sans snickered rather loudly. He quickly realized that Rory heard him.

"Laugh all you want peasant." Rory rolled his eyes, "But my mother still thinks Muffet and I are going to get married."

"Why does she want you to marry Muffet?" Papyrus asked as soon as he heard Rory's voice.

"Looks like we are here." Sans lazily sat down. Frisk seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Well…" Rory placed his thoughts together. He gave a tray and drink to Papyrus before sitting down. Rory then put down the remaining food and drinks on the table near him.

"When Muffet and I were young, I proposed that the two of us get married and rule the entire world together." Rory gave a look of seriousness.

"You are kidding… right?" Papyrus asked nervously. Sans' pupils went missing upon hearing this.

"Of course! I was a kid. My mother, however, seemed to have taken it seriously." Rory dropped his seriousness.

"So, your mother sent that letter to Muffet in hope that the two of you get hitched." Sans tried to understand Rory's mother's actions and his pupils returned upon relief.

"Yes." Rory slumped in his chair.

"Excuse me, I need to find Muffet." a familiar voice could be heard asking help from a nurse.

"Greg?" Papyrus looked behind him.

Greg looked like a train-wreck. His sad face brightened up upon seeing the monsters.

"Is she alright?" Greg asked frantically as he raced towards them.

"She is resting now." Sans scanned the poor fella.

"What happened to you?" Rory asked the strange man who looked like trash.

"Who are you?" Greg asked upon seeing Rory.

"If you must know I am Prince Rory." Rory boasted.

"I'm Greg. Wait. As in the Guy that wants to Marry my star?" Greg looked like he was going to explode. Greg stood near the handsome prince.

"Keep your voice down Greg." Papyrus reminded him.

"Sorry." Greg lowered his volume.

"Yes, I'm going to marry your star and take her away from you." Rory decided to troll on the poor pile of trash.

"You can't take her away!" Greg raised his voice.

"Greg." Papyrus stern voice snapped Greg from his raging loudness.

"I can, and I will." Rory teased him. Greg became a bright red tomato of frustration.

"I don't care if you are royalty or not. You are not taking Muffet away from us." Greg hissed. Greg was ready to fight Rory.

"Try me." Rory smiled. The two men ended up butting heads.

Frisk stretched from their nap. "What's going (yawn) on?" Frisk rubbed their tired eyes.

"Greg and Rory are gonna fight. I think that Rory may beat him." Sans said as if that was the only thing Frisk needed to know.

"Sans, I can't believe you would choose someone we just met. I think Greg is going to win." Papyrus crossed his arms.

Frisk felt confused.

"Maybe we shouldn't fight. We are in a hospital." Frisk said in hope that everyone would calm down.

Greg looked at Frisk and sat down out of embarrassment. Rory sat down with a triumphant smile.

\- Moments later –

The doctor came out of Muffet's room.

"How is she doc?" Sans was the first to question the good doctor. The group all stood to hear the news.

"She is not doing so well. Her lungs have just collapsed. We had to put Miss Muffet on a machine to help her breath." The doctor replied as she scanned the room.

"You must be Mr. Rosen." The doctor walked over to Greg and shook his hand.

"Yes, that's me." Greg greeted the doctor. The two seemed to be teasing each other with those words when they greeted.

"I'm Dr. Bria Rosen. I'm Muffet's doctor." Dr. Rosen introduced herself to the group. Her short mahogany hair, tired green-blue eyes, and a tidy doctor's outfit seemed to have its' charms.

"Hello Doctor. I'm Papyrus. This is my brother Sans, my friend Frisk, and Prince Rory." Papyrus greeted Dr. Rosen with a happy attitude. Dr. Rosen waved tiredly yet happily at each of the people introduced.

"Rosen? You two related?" Frisk asked the doctor.

"I'm his older sister." Dr. Rosen replied with a smile.

"You two don't look alike." Rory pointed out.

"Bria always had to be the tidy one, while I was the messy one." Greg let out a laugh.

"You look like a train-wreck. Did you get enough sleep?" Dr. Rosen asked concerned for her brother's health.

"I've been talking to the network. Been up since 6am. I've been trying to tell everyone that Muffet may need a vacation due to health issues soon. Ended up driving to so many places as well. Why are you asking me that? You have circles under your eyes." Greg replied.

"I have people to save." Dr. Rosen pouted.

"Can we please get to the main topic of interest. How is Muffet?" Rory asked as he was worried about her.

"Right. Muffet will need to take a leave of absence for the show. She has too much components of sulfur, charcoal, and potassium nitrate look-alikes in her lungs. That is what lead to her difficulty breathing." Dr. Rosen explained.

"Don't you need all of that for gunpowder?" Sans asked.

"Yes." Dr. Rosen looked at her brother.

"Look-alikes to gunpowder? None of our equipment uses gunpowder. Not even the cannon." Greg pondered out loud.

Frisk felt their sins crawling on their back.

"When should we expect her to come out of here?" Papyrus bravely asked.

"Hopefully she can go back home in a day or two. We will give a call to you, Greg, to pick her up." Dr. Rosen told her brother.

"Can do." Greg responded with a hearty nod.

Frisk left the group without anyone seeing them. They found a closet to hid in.

"Chara, this is really bad." Frisk said to what appeared to be no one.

A human that had similar features to the human appeared as a ghostly projection. There were a few differences between them. Chara had light brown hair, a pale green shirt, light blue shorts, red eyes, and dull gray boots.

"It is not my fault that you got caught." Chara said bitterly.

"Chara! We need a plan." Frisk panicked. They seemed to be begging to the ghost.

"Begging? Seriously? You are the one that makes plans remember. But, you did not follow this one completely." Chara reminded Frisk.

"I know. But I did not like that plan." Frisk said meekly.

"What part? Killing Muffet with the 'medicine' that Gaster created is his plan that you wanted to help him with. Didn't you promise Gaster that he should see what happens when a monster eats nothing but some odd goop?" Chara said impatiently.

Frisk looked away. "Yeah…" Frisk sounded defeated.

"I still don't know why Gaster made it look like a green SOUL though." Frisk pondered.

"You said that you wanted to see all of the outcomes of this 'game', right?" Chara reminded Frisk.

"I am curious. But I don't want to kill anyone." Frisk finally looked at Chara with sad eyes.

"Who cares. With the Reset button, no one will remember." Chara said excitedly.

"I promised Sans that I-" Frisk was cut off.

"That bossy skeleton?" Chara sounded baffled.

"I told him that I would never push it." Frisk said. They appeared to be conflicted.

"Frisk. You do know that you have promised him before." Chara rolled their eyes.

"This is the last run! Honest!" Frisk panicked once more. Chara sighed deeply.

"You said that the last 70 runs! What makes this one so different?" Chara asked deciding to listen to Frisk for a change.

"It got boring the first few runs. Befriending and re-friending monsters. Then I met Gaster and –" Frisk began to cry once more.

"Don't play the victim here. You wanted to do this!" Chara reminded Frisk. "I am just a figment of your imagination Frisk! I AM NOT REAL!" Chara yelled at Frisk with anger. Silence.

"No." Frisk replied as they brushed off their tears. "Gaster said he would make you real. He promised." Frisk looked at their imaginary friend with determination.

"(sigh) Do what you must." Chara sighed. Frisk smiled.

The door opened up from the inside. Frisk looked around. Very carefully, Frisk closed the door.

"Kid." Sans menacing voice could be heard. Frisk slightly jumped at this. They turned around to meet Sans' judging eyes.

"Sans! You scared me." Frisk looked nervous.

"What were you doing in the closet, buddy?" Sans asked carefully.

"Talking to Chara." Frisk said honestly.

"That imaginary kid that you blamed for close calls in starting a genocide runs?" Sans said as he gave a dull look to Frisk.

"Chara is real. They fell down just like me. And then, Chara befriended Asriel. And then –" Frisk began their speech.

"I've heard it before kid. Asriel never met a human named Chara. Only 7 kids fell down, which includes you. I thought it was cute when you were younger. Young people have wild imaginations. Perhaps Chara is someone you created to have someone to talk too. I'll probably will never understand it, but I know that this is a bit to kiddish. Even for you." Sans said sounding like a well-informed counselor. Frisk made a fist. They rose it in anger.

"Chara is real! And I'm going to prove it." Frisk ran off in anger.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Enjoy!**

* * *

Frisk looked around the room nervously.

"Frisk…" Sans voice was deep and made the mood dangerous.

"I didn't do anything!" Frisk quickly replied from their chair.

"Human, please don't yell. We are in a hospital." Papyrus said in a gentle tone.

"If memories serve me right. After you visited Muffet at her home, Aunna was found dead." Rory said as he pulled out a device that looked like a camera. Frisk began sweating profusely.

"Frisk?" Papyrus asked as he put two and two together.

Frisk looked at Papyrus with a face that begged him not to ask them.

"Regardless of what happened to Aunna, I know that Muffet became very angry at you Frisk." Rory pointed out. The device that Rory pulled out was not a camera, but an odd-looking phone. Rory then looked at Frisk. He made his legs come closer to one another and leaned forward.

"Tell me Frisk… Did you kill Aunna?" Rory asked as he placed two of his hands on his closed lap. Frisk did not like this question from this intimidating looking spider. "I won't be mad." Rory added softly.

Sans and Papyrus watched as Frisk fell apart.

"I didn't mean to kill Aunna. Muffet was trying to kill me. It was out of self-defense." Frisk squeaked with information. They began to cry.

"Says the person who went through the underground making everyone their friend." Rory mutters as he straightened himself.

"Kid… you lied?" Sans asked as he was not sure if he should be angry or relived. Sans looks at Frisk with wild eyes.

"Frisk, why would you lie to us?" Papyrus asked as well. Frisk rubbed their eyes from their tears.

"Hush now." Rory got up of his chair. Rory grabbed a nearby tissue box. He then kneeled down in front of Frisk and gave them the box.

"I did say I would not be mad, Frisk. But, you still have to answer your friends' questions." Rory told them in a gentle tone.

"(hiccup) Okay… (hiccup) I did not mean to lie to you two." Frisk said through their sobbing. Frisk took a tissue and blew their nose.

"I just got so scared. (hiccup) I wasn't able to make Muffet my friend as I had originally wanted. (blows nose) I keep dying over and over. No matter how much I begged, she would not stop." Frisk said as they slowly calmed down.

"Human. I have known Muffet before you fell to the underground. I distinctly remember that I, the Great Papyrus, sent her a letter asking Muffet not to harm you." Papyrus said as he recalled that day.

"I guess she never got it on time…" Sans commented softly.

Frisk looked to their side to meet Papyrus in the eyes. "I'm really sorry." Frisk apologized for what they had done.

Rory smiled at Frisk's accomplishment and stood up proudly.

"I don't know about you all, but I think we should eat something in this quaint hospital." Rory chimed.

"I'll help you." Sans said in a normal volume.

Sans and Rory went to a section of the hospital to get food for the others. As they waited in line to get food, Sans struck up a conversation.

"I don't mean to be rude… but I thought you were a stuck-up jerk." Sans said honestly.

"I do have to apologize for my actions. I was not thinking straight when I heard that Muffet was here." Rory gave Sans a sheepish smile.

"It's alright bud." Sans accepted his apology.

The duo managed to get food and drinks for the group. The two headed back to the group.

"I saw your letter that you sent to Muffet. Actually, I read it to her. You really gonna marry her?" Sans asked as he carried a drink and a single tray.

"A letter? I never sent Muffet a letter." Rory replied as he looked confused at first. He was careful not to drop the 3 drinks and trays. "Letter… I think my mother must have written it." Rory seemed embarrassed by this thought.

"Your mother?" Sans snickered rather loudly. He quickly realized that Rory heard him.

"Laugh all you want peasant." Rory rolled his eyes, "But my mother still thinks Muffet and I are going to get married."

"Why does she want you to marry Muffet?" Papyrus asked as soon as he heard Rory's voice.

"Looks like we are here." Sans lazily sat down. Frisk seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Well…" Rory placed his thoughts together. He gave a tray and drink to Papyrus before sitting down. Rory then put down the remaining food and drinks on the table near him.

"When Muffet and I were young, I proposed that the two of us get married and rule the entire world together." Rory gave a look of seriousness.

"You are kidding… right?" Papyrus asked nervously. Sans' pupils went missing upon hearing this.

"Of course! I was a kid. My mother, however, seemed to have taken it seriously." Rory dropped his seriousness.

"So, your mother sent that letter to Muffet in hope that the two of you get hitched." Sans tried to understand Rory's mother's actions and his pupils returned upon relief.

"Yes." Rory slumped in his chair.

"Excuse me, I need to find Muffet." a familiar voice could be heard asking help from a nurse.

"Greg?" Papyrus looked behind him.

Greg looked like a train-wreck. His sad face brightened up upon seeing the monsters.

"Is she alright?" Greg asked frantically as he raced towards them.

"She is resting now." Sans scanned the poor fella.

"What happened to you?" Rory asked the strange man who looked like trash.

"Who are you?" Greg asked upon seeing Rory.

"If you must know I am Prince Rory." Rory boasted.

"I'm Greg. Wait. As in the Guy that wants to Marry my star?" Greg looked like he was going to explode. Greg stood near the handsome prince.

"Keep your voice down Greg." Papyrus reminded him.

"Sorry." Greg lowered his volume.

"Yes, I'm going to marry your star and take her away from you." Rory decided to troll on the poor pile of trash.

"You can't take her away!" Greg raised his voice.

"Greg." Papyrus stern voice snapped Greg from his raging loudness.

"I can, and I will." Rory teased him. Greg became a bright red tomato of frustration.

"I don't care if you are royalty or not. You are not taking Muffet away from us." Greg hissed. Greg was ready to fight Rory.

"Try me." Rory smiled. The two men ended up butting heads.

Frisk stretched from their nap. "What's going (yawn) on?" Frisk rubbed their tired eyes.

"Greg and Rory are gonna fight. I think that Rory may beat him." Sans said as if that was the only thing Frisk needed to know.

"Sans, I can't believe you would choose someone we just met. I think Greg is going to win." Papyrus crossed his arms.

Frisk felt confused.

"Maybe we shouldn't fight. We are in a hospital." Frisk said in hope that everyone would calm down.

Greg looked at Frisk and sat down out of embarrassment. Rory sat down with a triumphant smile.

\- Moments later –

The doctor came out of Muffet's room.

"How is she doc?" Sans was the first to question the good doctor. The group all stood to hear the news.

"She is not doing so well. Her lungs have just collapsed. We had to put Miss Muffet on a machine to help her breath." The doctor replied as she scanned the room.

"You must be Mr. Rosen." The doctor walked over to Greg and shook his hand.

"Yes, that's me." Greg greeted the doctor. The two seemed to be teasing each other with those words when they greeted.

"I'm Dr. Bria Rosen. I'm Muffet's doctor." Dr. Rosen introduced herself to the group. Her short mahogany hair, tired green-blue eyes, and a tidy doctor's outfit seemed to have its' charms.

"Hello Doctor. I'm Papyrus. This is my brother Sans, my friend Frisk, and Prince Rory." Papyrus greeted Dr. Rosen with a happy attitude. Dr. Rosen waved tiredly yet happily at each of the people introduced.

"Rosen? You two related?" Frisk asked the doctor.

"I'm his older sister." Dr. Rosen replied with a smile.

"You two don't look alike." Rory pointed out.

"Bria always had to be the tidy one, while I was the messy one." Greg let out a laugh.

"You look like a train-wreck. Did you get enough sleep?" Dr. Rosen asked concerned for her brother's health.

"I've been talking to the network. Been up since 6am. I've been trying to tell everyone that Muffet may need a vacation due to health issues soon. Ended up driving to so many places as well. Why are you asking me that? You have circles under your eyes." Greg replied.

"I have people to save." Dr. Rosen pouted.

"Can we please get to the main topic of interest. How is Muffet?" Rory asked as he was worried about her.

"Right. Muffet will need to take a leave of absence for the show. She has too much components of sulfur, charcoal, and potassium nitrate look-alikes in her lungs. That is what lead to her difficulty breathing." Dr. Rosen explained.

"Don't you need all of that for gunpowder?" Sans asked.

"Yes." Dr. Rosen looked at her brother.

"Look-alikes to gunpowder? None of our equipment uses gunpowder. Not even the cannon." Greg pondered out loud.

Frisk felt their sins crawling on their back.

"When should we expect her to come out of here?" Papyrus bravely asked.

"Hopefully she can go back home in a day or two. We will give a call to you, Greg, to pick her up." Dr. Rosen told her brother.

"Can do." Greg responded with a hearty nod.

Frisk left the group without anyone seeing them. They found a closet to hid in.

"Chara, this is really bad." Frisk said to what appeared to be no one.

A human that had similar features to the human appeared as a ghostly projection. There were a few differences between them. Chara had light brown hair, a pale green shirt, light blue shorts, red eyes, and dull gray boots.

"It is not my fault that you got caught." Chara said bitterly.

"Chara! We need a plan." Frisk panicked. They seemed to be begging to the ghost.

"Begging? Seriously? You are the one that makes plans remember. But, you did not follow this one completely." Chara reminded Frisk.

"I know. But I did not like that plan." Frisk said meekly.

"What part? Killing Muffet with the 'medicine' that Gaster created is his plan that you wanted to help him with. Didn't you promise Gaster that he should see what happens when a monster eats nothing but some odd goop?" Chara said impatiently.

Frisk looked away. "Yeah…" Frisk sounded defeated.

"I still don't know why Gaster made it look like a green SOUL though." Frisk pondered.

"You said that you wanted to see all of the outcomes of this 'game', right?" Chara reminded Frisk.

"I am curious. But I don't want to kill anyone." Frisk finally looked at Chara with sad eyes.

"Who cares. With the Reset button, no one will remember." Chara said excitedly.

"I promised Sans that I-" Frisk was cut off.

"That bossy skeleton?" Chara sounded baffled.

"I told him that I would never push it." Frisk said. They appeared to be conflicted.

"Frisk. You do know that you have promised him before." Chara rolled their eyes.

"This is the last run! Honest!" Frisk panicked once more. Chara sighed deeply.

"You said that the last 70 runs! What makes this one so different?" Chara asked deciding to listen to Frisk for a change.

"It got boring the first few runs. Befriending and re-friending monsters. Then I met Gaster and –" Frisk began to cry once more.

"Don't play the victim here. You wanted to do this!" Chara reminded Frisk. "I am just a figment of your imagination Frisk! I AM NOT REAL!" Chara yelled at Frisk with anger. Silence.

"No." Frisk replied as they brushed off their tears. "Gaster said he would make you real. He promised." Frisk looked at their imaginary friend with determination.

"(sigh) Do what you must." Chara sighed. Frisk smiled.

The door opened up from the inside. Frisk looked around. Very carefully, Frisk closed the door.

"Kid." Sans menacing voice could be heard. Frisk slightly jumped at this. They turned around to meet Sans' judging eyes.

"Sans! You scared me." Frisk looked nervous.

"What were you doing in the closet, buddy?" Sans asked carefully.

"Talking to Chara." Frisk said honestly.

"That imaginary kid that you blamed for close calls in starting a genocide runs?" Sans said as he gave a dull look to Frisk.

"Chara is real. They fell down just like me. And then, Chara befriended Asriel. And then –" Frisk began their speech.

"I've heard it before kid. Asriel never met a human named Chara. Only 7 kids fell down, which includes you. I thought it was cute when you were younger. Young people have wild imaginations. Perhaps Chara is someone you created to have someone to talk too. I'll probably will never understand it, but I know that this is a bit to kiddish. Even for you." Sans said sounding like a well-informed counselor. Frisk made a fist. They rose it in anger.

"Chara is real! And I'm going to prove it." Frisk ran off in anger.


End file.
